Raising A Skywalker
by Vila Restal
Summary: Here's the prequel to 'The New Hope Begins'. Hope you will enjoy this as well. Remember to R&R, and no flames please. This follows what happens when the guardians try to rais the Skywalker triplets and what happens. Hope everyone will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the prequel to 'The New Hope Begins', and it starts off not too off after the fall of the Republic. Here's my take on what it was like for everyone raising the Skywalker children, and what they go through! LOL! Hope everyone will enjoy this now!**

_Manaan – 2 Years since the formation of the Empire_

_0243 hrs – Manaan time_

Padme was up again with Brian since he was just now getting his back molars in, and it was keeping both her and Ahsoka up for the last couple of nights. Padme had to be at work in a few hours, and needed the sleep. Ahsoka came in with something that would hopefully get Brian to sleep.

"Ami, here's the teething stuff the doctor told us to use." Ahsoka told her while using Padme's alias.

"Thanks Soka. I hope this works and he can get some sleep now. I'm beat and have to be at work in a little while." Ami said while rubbing her son's teeth and gums with the medication.

"I can take the little guy so you can get some sleep. And before you can say no, I can handle him for a while. Besides, you're too tired to stay awake yourself." Soka said to Ami.

"If it's no trouble Soka, it would be very helpful." Ami said with a tired smile on her face.

"Sure thing. Now give me the little guy." She said with a big smile on her face.

Ami then kissed her son on his forehead and went off to bed. Soka then used the Force to squeeze some of the medicine onto her finger and gently rubbed it onto Brian's teeth and gums. While she was doing this, she was also humming a song that he had started to like that was played for him. He started to quiet down and smiled at his aunt.

"Hey there kid, you're feeling better now?" She asked him.

He just nodded his head yes as he started to fall asleep now. She smiled at her 'nephew', and wondered what her former master was like at this age. Thinking about him now brought tears to her eyes, for she never have thought he would turn to the Dark Side and serve Palpatine! She was grateful that she had the chance to see at least one of his and Padme's children grow up and hopefully put an end to the Emperor's rule! She then laid down on the couch with him on her chest, and they both feel to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

_Alderaan – 1930 hrs_

Leia was giving her parents a hard time about taking her bath, and it was showing! For some reason, she had put up a big stink about having to take one before her bed time. It was driving both Bail and Breha crazy!

"Leia darling, you have to take your bath before you can go to bed." Breha was telling her 'daughter' for the hundredth time.

"NO!" She said before stomping her foot on the floor.

"Leia, if you take your bath, I promise to tell you a story when you get tucked into bed." Bail said with a smile on his face.

"Story?" Leia asked.

"Yes a story. Now go take your bath and your mother and I will tell you a story when you go to bed." Bail told her.

"Story. Story. Story." Leia kept repeating while the governess took Leia into her bathroom to give her a bath.

"I'm just wondering if 'he' ever gave his mother a hard time like this." Breha said while referring to Anakin.

"I don't know. Too bad his mother wasn't still around to help out a bit. Could use some advice on raising a two year old now." Bail said to his wife.

"I just hope she grows out of this behavior when she reaches three, for I don't know if I can handle that now." She said with a small smile on her face.

Bail smiled as well, for Leia had him wrapped around her little finger from the first moment he laid eyes on her. It was a shame that the triplets had to be split up, but it was for their own safety that they were. If the Emperor or Darth Vader should find them, then the entire galaxy would be plunged into darkness than it was now. They just prayed that neither of them would find the children and turn them to the Dark Side like their father had done.

Leia came out of her bath a short time later, and the governess was soaking wet. It was the usual routine for this to happen, but the governess didn't mind at all. Bail and Breha took Leia into her bedroom, and tucked her into her bed after her hair was combed out and dried. Bail and Breha told her a story about 'Wizards and Black Knight'. She soon fell to sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

_Tattoonie – 1000 hrs_

Luke was watching his aunt Beru do some cleaning around the living area of their home, and wished he could help.

"Aun' Beru." He said to her.

"Yes Luke." She said.

"I help?" He asked her.

"Not at the moment Luke. But when I get done here, you can help me with cleaning your room." She said with a smile on her face.

""Kay." He said to her.

Luke then saw his Uncle Owen come into the living area, and went over to hug him. Owen returned the hug, and smiled at his nephew.

"What are you going to do now Luke?" He asked him.

"Aun' Beru said that afta' she's done here, we can clean my room." Luke told him with a big smile on his face.

Owen smiled at his nephew, and he loved him very much. It was a struggle to raise a child here on Tattoonie, but he was going to do his best to raise the boy and hopefully Luke would take over the farm when it was time for him to do so. But for some reason, Owen thought that day would never come. He just hopes that he can instill into him about the rights and wrongs on life in general, and that Luke will know what to do all the time.

Beru then told Luke to meet her at his room, and that they would start to clean it once she got there. He ran off so his aunt and uncle could have a moment alone.

"I just hope that _'he'_ doesn't show up here one day to reclaim Luke. I'm always afraid of the happening." Beru said to Owen with a concern voice.

"I doubt that Beru. After all, Shmi is buried here, and Obi-Wan is guarding Luke from a distance. If he was to show up, Obi-Wan would be here to protect Luke along with us. I don't think Vader will ever come here." He reminded her.

"I just hope you're right Owen. If Vader ever did show up, I…" Beru started to say before crying.

Owen has a fear of his onetime step-brother would show up and take Luke from them. But before that monster would get his hands on that precious boy, he would fight to the death to protect Luke. They then heard Luke call out for his aunt to help with his room. She smiled at Owen before heading to Luke's room. Owen then headed back out to the moisture vaporators to see if anything can be grown for the upcoming harvest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, but got sick after writing chapter 1, and it was not pleasant. Anyway, hope to update more and often. Enjoy!**

_Manaan - 6 Years after the fall of the Republic_

Ami and Soka were walking Brian to his first day of classes. It was breaking Ami's heart to see her son going to classes now, but it was something that had to be done so he could get an education and make new friends. They both reminded him that he could not let anyone know his last name was Skywalker, for in fear of both the Emperor and Vader would find them, and they both feared the worse if they did.

As they neared the school, Ami had tears coming down her face, for it meant that she would not be seeing her son until she got home from work. Soka saw the tears, and reminded her that she had to let go sometimes, and that Brian would be able to take care of himself. Ami nodded her head, and bent down to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck mom, why did you have to do that for?" Six year old Brian asked his mother.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss before you started class's sweetie." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo, what are you going to do if a girl gives you a kiss? After all, you are adorable." Soka said to him in a joking manner.

"That's gross. I don't want a girl to give me a kiss." He told both his mother and aunt.

"Now Jillian and Mara are girls. What about them?" Ami asked her son.

"That's different." He told them.

"Why's that different?" Soka asked him.

"They are not girls, they're my friends." He told them with the smart mouth of a six year old.

Both his mother and aunt just smiled at him as they approached the location that Brian had to go for his classes. Ami gave her son one last kiss on the cheek, which he wiped off with his sleeve. They both watched as he met up with his friends Jillian and Mara as they headed inside for their lessons.

They met up with Governor Piett's wife as the children went inside. They talked for a bit before they had to do what they usually do at this time. Ami had to go to work while Soka went to get supplies for the week and prepped things for Brian's training when he would come home from classes. Padme only hopes that no one will discover who the three really were.

_Tattoonie_

Luke had returned home from his first day of classes, and he was happy. His aunt Beru smiled as he came in and gave him a glass of blue and his daily snack.

"How was school Luke?" She asked him.

"It was great Aunt Beru. I learned some math and spelling plus I made some new friends too." He told her with a smile on his face.

"That's great Luke. Now do you have any thing that your uncle and I have to fill out?" She asked him.

"Yeah, there are some data pads that need to be filled out. Here they are." He said as he dumped them onto the table.

She just smiled at him. She then went through the data pads and read them. She saw that there was information that was needed about his parents, and would wait for Owen to get back for the two of them to fill out. Luke continued to drink his milk and eat his snack before he started his homework.

Owen came in from checking his vaporators, and smiled at his nephew. He didn't like what Anakin had became, but he was going to make sure that Luke would turn out alright, even if it meant keeping him on the farm for as long as he could. He gave Luke a gentle rub on the head as he and Beru went over the data pads that needed to be filled out.

_Alderaan_

Princess Leia was bored out of her mind with the class that she was taking from the tutor now. It was on how to use math in a different way like in political situations. She just wished this was over so she could go to the gardens and enjoy herself there with her mother. She was nodding off when the tutor told her to take a break.

She went to the area that was designated as the break area where C-3PO and Artoo Detoo were waiting for her. She took the snack that Threepio had waiting for her. Artoo whistled at her for her 'fun time' to begin. She used the Force to make Threepio to float in the air and then fly around. She kept this a secret from her parents, for if they knew, she hated the thought of what would happen.

She then had to go back to her class and finish for the day. She then ran to the gardens to be with her mother. She had a wonderful time then, and hopefully more to come in the near future. She then found a flower that she had never seen before, and asked her mother about it. Breha told her that it was a flower that a friend of her father's always loved and decided to go it even though the friend as not around now. Leia was sad by this, but decided to take care of the flower so it would continue to grow and be strong like the rest of the flowers in the garden. Breha smiled at her as she feared if the Emperor or Vader should find out about her, there would be repercussions for everyone involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Want to thank for the reviews so far, they are great! **** Anyway, will update as much as possible with the Christmas season around the corner! Keep an eye out for more updates, for they will be coming. Have a great day now.**

_Manaan_

Ahsoka, better known as Soka, felt a disturbance in the Force, and it was Brian coming home from classes, and he was upset! She was going to greet him, but he ran into his room before she could say anything. She went to his door only to find it locked! She knocked on it, only to receive no answer. She gently used the Force to open it and to find Brian lying on his bed crying.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" She asked him.

She didn't get an answer, but he handed her a piece of flimsi, and she read it. Now she was upset that someone would call Brian a name, the worst type at that, and that it implied that she and Padme were a 'couple'! She was doing her best to make sure Brian's Force presence was not becoming a beacon for both Vader and the Emperor.

"Hey Brian, it'll be alright. Once your mom get's home from work, we'll talk it over tonight." She said to him with a soothing voice.

He looked up at her with dried tears on his face. Soka saw the combination of Anakin and Padme everytime she looked at him. If Skyguy hadn't fallen to the Dark Side, he would have handled this with a different way than with a Lightsaber. Then again, this would never have happened in the first place for he would have been at Padme's side instead.

"Promise?" Brian asked her.

"I promise." She said with a smile on her face.

"Do I have to practice today?" He asked her.

"No, I think you need a break for today for what you're going through. But tomorrow you'll have to make up for it, okay." She said to him.

"'Kay. Can I have some milk and cookies now?" He asked his aunt.

"Sure thing kiddo." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Did mom make the cookies?" He asked knowing that his mother was not that great with baking.

"Nope, I did." She said to him with a big grin.

"Thank the Maker for that. Oops, sorry about that aunt Soka." He said before he realized what he had said.

"I'll let it go this time. But let your mother hear you swear like that again." She reminded him.

"Thanks aunt Soka. I love you." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I love you to Brian. Now let's get you a snack and then time for homework." She told her eight year old nephew.

_Tattoonie_

Luke and his uncle Owen were working in the garage, but it was more Owen than Luke who was working. Luke had the day off from classes because the instructor wasn't feeling well and the others didn't want to be bothered. Owen didn't mind really since he would get to show Luke some things like how to repair the vaporators and the speeder if he couldn't do it.

He loved his nephew, and it would give him some idea of what Anakin was like as a child. Too bad Anakin didn't take him up on his offer on running the farm instead of going off to the Maker knows what that had finally turned him into Vader. He then saw Luke playing with the model skyhopper that he and Beru bought him for his last life day. He smiled at him, and waved him over to help him.

"Okay Luke, can you hand me the hydrospanner." He said to Luke.

"Sure thing uncle Owen." Luke replied.

Luke went over to the workbench to get the tool his uncle asked for. He got the tool and started to go to his uncle. He saw the lifter was starting to slip, and Luke closed his eyes and stopped it from falling onto his uncle. Owen was able to get out from underneath it before if fell to the floor. He saw that Luke had his eyes closed, and knew that his nephew just saved his life.

"Luke, thank the Maker that you were able to stop the lifter from falling on me. But you have to promise me something Luke." Owen said with a scared voice over what just happened.

"What's that uncle Owen?" He asked his uncle.

"Just remember not to do what you just did. Do I make myself clear on that?" He asked Luke.

"But what if it had…" Luke started to say.

"My life is not as important as your's and your aunt's life. Your aunt can take care of you if anything were to happen to me." He told Luke.

"But I love you uncle Owen. I don't want you to die like my father did on the ship he was a navigator on." Luke said with tears starting to form.

Owen saw the tears, and hugged his nephew. They stayed that way for it seems like eternity. They finally broke the hug and looked at each other.

"Listen Luke, I'm not going to die right now, but you have to stop using your 'gift', otherwise you may get taken from your aunt and I and we will never see you again. Promise?" Owen said with tears starting to form in his eyes as well.

"I promise uncle Owen." Luke said with a remorseful voice.

"Hey, let's see if your aunt made something for us to snack on before dinner tonight." Owen said with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing uncle Owen." Luke said with a smile starting to form on his face as well.

They then left the garage to head back to the kitchen to grab a snack. Owen loved Luke, but will always dread the day that someday Luke would leave him and Beru, for he feared that his father would find him and turn him into another Vader.

_Alderaan_

Princess Leia was having trouble sleeping for some reason. She kept seeing a face of a woman and a little boy with her. She then saw another little boy and a man, and wondered who they were. She got up out of bed looking for her parents.

She went to the study, and she could hear her parent's voice's coming from inside. She knew she should not be listening in, but she had to none the less. She leaned closer to the door as they spoke.

"…and I don't think we should tell her about her parents. What if one of them decided to come and take her." Her mother said to her father.

"It's in her best interest that we do tell her Breha, otherwise she's going to put two and two together and figure out that we're not her real parents. You have to see reason for this." She heard her father tell her mother.

It confused her that her parents would be talking like this. She thought they were her parents from the moment she was born. She had known that some of the servants had adopted children, but never thought that she was adopted now! She had to find out the truth once and for all. She opened the door, and walked in on her parents.

"Mother, Father, am I adopted." She asked point blank at them.

Both Bail and Breha were shocked that their daughter would ask this before they looked at each other in disbelief. She did know now, and it was time to come clean with her.

"I'm afraid that you are Leia. But believe us when we tell you that we love you all the same." Bail said with a sad smile on his face.

"Leia it was for your own good that you didn't know about this until you were older, but since you asked there was no choice now." Breha said with sadness in her voice.

"Who were my real parents?" Leia asked.

"Your mother was first Queen and then Senator of Naboo. Her name was Padme Amidala. And your father was Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi Knight before and during the Clone Wars." Bail said to Leia.

"What happened to them?"

"Your father was murdered by Vader, and your mother is in hiding right now. If either Vader or the Emperor find her, it would be disastrous for everyone involved right now." Breha told her.

"That's why everytime Vader would come here, we would hide you so he won't take you from us. He would use you to find your mother. He has to think that she is dead so he won't find her." Bail told Leia with a look that frighten her.

Leia now understood why everytime Darth Vader would come, they made sure that he did not see her. She now hated Vader because of what he had done to her real parents! She would hate Vader for as long as she lived and hope one day to meet her mother. She then forgot why she came in here and went over to hug her adopted parents, and to tell them that she loved them very much! They told her that they loved her as well, and they went to tuck her back into bed for a good night's sleep. Leia promised herself that she would become a Senator like her mother and try to right the wrongs that Vader and the Emperor were doing. She then fell asleep with the thoughts of one day meeting the woman that was her real mother.


	4. Chapter 4

_Manaan – Abandoned Republic Embassy_

Jillian, her cousin Mara, and Brian were playing around the old abandoned Republic Embassy with some of their friends. They tried to get into the place, but it was locked down without a way of getting in.

"So how are we supposed to get inside?" Mara asked everyone.

"Too bad I don't have a blaster to blow the doors open." One of their friends said.

"Oh sure, and have either Stormtroopers or the Selkath on us and take us to Juvenile Detention. Kriff you're not thinking Lenny." 10 year old Brian said to him.

"Good thing your mother didn't hear you say that, she would have you grounded for a week at least." Jillian said to him.

"Worse yet, his aunt would come down on him faster than that if she heard him." Henry told everyone.

They knew not to mess with Soka when it came to language and other things that were not permitted in their home.

"Hey, let's head over to the docking bays and see if any of the pilots need any help with their ships." Mara said to everyone.

"Yeah, and hopefully they will pay use some credits so we can get some snacks for the holoflick tonight." Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, let's go. And remember that I hold the money since the three of you always lose your's everytime." Brian said to Lenny, Henry, and Harry.

Both Jillian and Mara knew that the three boys would always get conned somehow out of their money, so they asked Brian if he would help them to make sure nothing happened to their money. Mara knew that her cousin has a crush on Brian since he was cute in her eyes. Mara wasn't interested in boys, and doubt that she would find one that she would like since she liked weapons, hand to hand combat, and other things that inflicted pain on to others. Plus she has a smart mouth like Brian did at times for they had gone toe to toe on that as well, but admired him as a friend and nothing more.

They headed over to the docking bays to see if they could earn some money for the snacks that they would need for the holoflick that they were going to be watching at Jillian's home since her parents said it was alright as long as they behaved themselves, but being that they were ten years old, that was going to be hard with the snacks and drinks they were hoping to buy. They found some ship captains that were willing to let them 'help' with things and headed to the market to get the snacks they needed for tonight and have a good time.

_Tattoonie_

Luke was in his bed with a twisted ankle from the fall off the skyhopper when he knew he should not have been playing on it. Owen was upset, and thought Luke had died at first until he saw that Luke was breathing. Owen didn't want to have Obi-Wan, now known as 'Ben' Kenobi, come out to make sure his nephew was alright. He was relieved that it was nothing more than that. He thanked Ben for coming to help Luke for he was afraid to take him into Anchorhead in case and Imperial spy should happened to hear what Luke's last name was and reported back to either Vader or the Emperor.

He thanked Ben as Ben was heading out the door and heading back to abode. He then looked at Luke, and was going to chastise him, but could not find it in his heart to do so. He saw Beru was with Luke, and smiled at the two of them.

"Luke, you have to be careful when you're around inside the garage. If anything worse happened to you, I don't know what your aunt and I would do. We love you too much to lose you like that. Understand?" Owen said to him.

"I understand sir." Luke said to him with a sad voice.

"Now Luke, you must be careful, otherwise there be no one here to help me with the cake that I'm going to be making for your uncle's life day soon." Beru reminded Luke with a small smile on her face.

"Now once you're better, I'll take you out to teach you the proper way to use a blaster. And Beru, don't give me that look. I promise he won't fire it, I'll have the safety on." Owen said while Luke's eyes glazed over at the thought of holding his uncle's blaster.

"He better not be firing that Owen, otherwise you'll be sleeping in the garage for a week." She told him with a 'look' on her face.

She then left the two of them alone while she prepared lunch for them.

"Will I get to fire the blaster uncle Owen?" Luke asked.

Owen gave his nephew a wicked smile and nodded yes to him while putting a finger to his lips to make sure that Luke knew he was going to once he was better. Luke smiled back at his uncle and put his fingers to his lips, copying his uncle in the conspiracy act.

_Alderaan_

Princess Leia was being more and more proficient in both her studies and in the training that she was taking with weapons and in the simpler forms of self-defense. She was going to do her best to avenge not only her real parents, but her adopted parents against both the Emperor and Darth Vader.

Both Bail and Breha were both proud and scared that Leia was pushing herself too hard to accomplish her goals. They decided that some fresh air in the countryside would do her some good, and to relax a bit. They took a picnic basket with food and water to have a nice day together since it was hard to do so with things going on in the Imperial Senate all the time. Leia took out her minicomputer, and put her nose into studying some more.

"Hey!" She cried out as her father took it from her.

"Leia sweetheart, there's more to life than studying all the time." Bail said to her.

"And besides, we're here to have a nice day out as a family." Breha said to her with a smile on her face.

She knew her parents were right, and decided to try to enjoy herself. She put her head down on the blanket to watch the clouds go by. Everytime she looked at a cloud, for some reason she kept seeing a face of a woman, but could not make her out. She then thought she saw the face of a man, but could not make him out as well. Both Bail and Breha saw that Leia was starting to relax a bit, and smiled.

"Are you hungry yet Leia?" Her mother asked.

"Starving, I could eat a Bantha." She told her.

They both knew that would be something that Anakin would say all the time when he was hungry. They hope that Leia would not follow in Vader's footsteps in becoming a Sith like her father had become. They would keep an eye out in case she started to show signs of using the Force, and hopefully get in contact with one of the three surviving Jedi to help out with that.

They enjoyed themselves until it was getting close to dusk and headed back home to the palace to enjoy the dinner that was being prepared for them, and some time with a holoflick that Leia was talking about all the time. These were the few times that the Organa family had a family life since the Emperor and Vader had destroyed the Republic and the Jedi, replacing it with a tyrannical Empire and no hope for the galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Manaan – Dinner Time_

'Ami' and 'Soka' were preparing dinner, and were wondering where Brian was? He was usually in by now to wolf down the meal that was in front of him! They laughed at that for he had his father's appetite for anything that was not tied down!

"Soka, any word from that teenage son of mine yet?" Ami, who use to go by the name of Padme, had asked.

"I know that he was going to see if any of the mechanics needed help at the docking bays so he could start earning his own money." Soka, once known as Ahsoka, told Ami about her 15 year old son.

"I'm just glad that Governor Piett is still keeping our secret Soka. I hate the thought if either the Emperor or _him_ if they found out about us and Luke and Leia now." Ami said with sadness in her voice.

Soka knew that the kids Life Day was coming up soon, for it was just after the formation of the Empire that ended the Old Republic. They were happy that Governor Piett had promised to keep their secret of whom they really were. The only thing that he had asked for return was to make sure that neither Soka nor Brian were to use their 'gifts' in front of anyone that would most likely report them to either the Emperor or Lord Vader. They had no problem with that, for they did only in practice in the training of Brian.

Soka then felt Brian's presence as he was coming home. It was that of exhaustion from working in the docking bays, but he knew that he had to continue his training in the ways of the Jedi if he, if not Luke and Leia, were to destroy the Sith once and for all. Both Ami and Soka both agreed not to tell him that his father, Anakin Skywalker, is now known as Darth Vader. They would hate to see what he would do with that information, for they had seen that when he got angry, his eyes would turn grey!

"Kriff, I'm tired from both work and school." He said before he realized what he had said in front of his mother!

"**Brian, what did I say about swearing like that?!"** Ami reminded her son while giving him the 'LOOK'!

"Sorry mom, I forgot." He said while giving her a sheepish look.

"I have better not hear that word come out of your mouth again." She reminded him once again.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to do double meditation for that kiddo." Soka told her nephew.

"Not again. Alright, but I promise that this will be the last time." He told them yet again about the swearing.

Both adults knew that it wouldn't be the last time for him to be swearing. Since he was about ten years old, he had picked up that word, and some others from the different beings that were on Manaan. If Anakin had heard him, he would most likely have a long talk with him about this, and then would most likely use a few himself for not getting through to at least this Skywalker.

Both women were glad that Jillian had finally agreed to go out with him, but knew that she had a crush on him since he was about ten years old. He was working to help out not only his mother, but to be able to take Jillian out on dates and to buy her things from time to time. He was also buying the parts he needed to build his own Lightsaber, but that would take time so not to alert anyone to what he was doing.

He was looking forward to finally build it, and to try it out. He just wished that his father was alive to see and be proud of what he had done. He then sat at the dinner table and started to eat his dinner. He didn't look forward to the double meditation that would come after his training after dinner, but he took it in stride like his father would have most likely have done.

_Tattoonie_

Luke and his uncle Owen were out by Vaporator #4, and it had a burnt out circuit board in it. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Great, another circuit board is burnt out. How am I suppose to replace that now?!" Owen said in frustration.

"I've got about twenty credits uncle Owen if that would help?" Luke said to his uncle.

"That might help. But the thing is, if the new board burns out, then it's something else inside the unit, and not the board." Owen said to his nephew.

Luke then opened another access panel to make sure there was nothing else wrong. He opened the panel to discover that the wiring had been chewed on by Womp Rats!

"Uncle Owen, I've found the problem here." Luke said to Owen.

Owen looked at the chewed wire, and was mad at the creatures that had done this now! No wonder he had been sinking so much money into this unit, for the Womp Rats were infamous for getting into machines and chewing on the wiring!

"Now how are we going to stop them from getting inside uncle Owen?" Luke asked.

"We can give them some of your aunt's burnt omelets'." Owen said before starting to laugh.

The two of them started to laugh at what Owen had said. They both loved Beru, but some of the things that she would cook would not come out right, and did not have the heart to tell her so. They then worked out a way to prevent the Womp Rats from going after all the Vaporators on the homestead.

_Alderaan_

Both Bail and Breha were going over Leia's Life Day celebration plans with her. She wanted all of her friends over for the party, for it was going to be a big one that was going to surpass last year's!

"You know Leia, you should make your sixteenth Life Day your big celebration. After all, it's not every day that you get to celebrate that." Her mother said to her.

"Your mother's right about that sweetheart. Do you really need all of this party stuff here?" Her father asked her.

"I don't know. I just feel like I do for some reason. It's like I'm doing this for one or more people that should be here with me." She told her parents.

Both Bail and Breha knew whom she was talking about. It was her brother's Luke and Brian. It wasn't like she knew them, it was that she was part of them since they were conceived. It was like she was missing a part of herself somehow, and was trying to fill in the void.

They then went over the party list to make sure that there was no one missing from it. Both Bail and Breha wished that the boys were here to celebrate as well, but if either the Emperor or Vader should find them, they hated the thought of that happening now. They continued for a couple of more hours before the list was finally done! Both parents looked at one another, and wondered how one girl could make a list like this. Then Bail looked at his wife, and laughed knowing that Breha had done the exact same thing when she was a teenager as well! It seemed a lot of girls going through this age wanted big parties and have a lot of friends over. They then sent the list to the appropriate people to get the job done, and headed for some quiet time to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that have been reading this story so far! **** Haven't decided to make the sequel either time-travel or just keep it in their present yet. Feedback would be great here to whether my O.C. tries to change history or not. Love to hear what you have to say on this. Hope everyone has a great weekend and Holiday as well in case I don't have a chance to post then. **** May the Force be with You Always!**

_Manaan – 16 Years since the formation of the Empire_

Brian was enjoying his time with Jillian right now. Her father was at a conference off world, while her mother had to leave off world to help her sister get Mara out of Juvenile Detention again. Her parents thought she was old enough to stay by herself since she was responsible with everything else.

They were watching the latest holoflick on the pay-per-view station. It was the horror flick that they had missed because Jillian was sick, and Brian promised to pay for it once it was available to buy on the station. They had some snacks and drinks with them.

"This is some flick Jillian. But you know what's going to happen in most of these flicks." Brian said to her.

"I know, but it's always good to get a great scare once in a while." She said with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, and then leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss with great passion, and it was more than Brian had expected! He didn't mind since he was with the girl that he loved very much. They broke the kiss for a bit of air.

"I'll be right back. I have to do something right now." She told him with a devious smile on her face.

He didn't know what to make of the smile, but it didn't matter just as long as he was with her. He had his eyes glued to the flick when two hands covered his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Understand?" She said to Brian.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He replied.

She removed her eyes, but making sure that Brian kept his eyes closed while she stood in front of him.

"You can open them now." She told him.

Brian slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw was astonishing! She was wearing a very see through nightie with that covered just enough of her body, barely!

"How's this for an early Life Day present." She said to him with a seductive smile on her face.

He was at a loss for words! He knew that she had a great body on her, especially when everyone went swimming and seeing her in her two piece swimming outfit. He didn't know what to say right there and then.

"It's fantastic! But I thought we agreed to wait until we were married before we…" He started to say to her.

"Let's pretend that this is our honeymoon Brian. I want you to be the one in case something should ever happen to you. I love you too much to lose you like the way your mother lost your father." She said to him.

He knew she was right considering that the Piett's knew who Padme and everyone really were. He wanted to be with her now, but if he did, then he may be risking losing her as well.

"I don't know Jillian. I just don't want to lose you too. And what if you should get…"

"I've already taken care of that. Mom helped me with that a few months ago. So I should not get pregnant. And besides, don't you guys carry around protection as well?" She told him matter of factly.

Brian wasn't sure what to do now. He loved Jillian very much, but they had agreed to wait until they were married. But to be with her now would be great as well. His mind was made up when she started to kiss him deeply and passionately again. She broke the stalemate that was between them, and loved it very much.

"I love you Jillian Piett." He said to her.

"And I love you too Brian Skywalker." She said to him.

She then led him into her bedroom for a special gift that was waiting for him inside. It was going to be a Life Day gift that he would never forget!

_Alderaan_

Princess Leia was soaking her right hand in a bowl of ice water for what the creep that thought he was going to be her future consort had tried to do! He had tried to touch her where he wasn't suppose while they were out on the balcony, and she gave him a right cross to the nose! He left screaming that she was not suppose to do that to anyone!

The boy's father came in demanding an apology from the Organa family, but Bail and Breha had shown the man the video of why Leia did what she had done. The man then grabbed his son by the ear, screaming at him that he was in the wrong and that he would be severely punished for what he had tried to do. She was still soaking her hand when her mother came in.

"How's your hand now sweetie?" She asked Leia.

"It's feeling better mother. But it still hurt's life a kriffer." She said before she realized she just swore in front of her mother.

"I'll let it go this time Leia, but you better not let your father hear you say that now." She said to Leia while winking her eye.

"Mother, do you think either of my real parents would have done the same thing?" Leia asked Breha.

Breha was always worried about slipping up when it came to Leia's real parents. She was afraid that she would call Anakin by the name Darth Vader, or telling her that Padme was living on Manaan with the youngest triplet. But she kept her composure while answering her.

"Know them, I know your mother would have either tried to talk to him, or hit him. Your father would have just hit him for trying to do that to your mother. I would hate to be on the receiving end of being hit by a Jedi." She said to Leia.

Leia just smiled thinking that her real father would have protected her real mother from someone like the boy that just left. She wished that she knew her real parents now, but she didn't. She found some holopic's of them that stated that they were great people before the Jedi turned and tried to kill the Emperor. Of course Leia knew this was a lie, for her adopted parents had recordings of how the Old Republic use to be before Palpatine seized control from everyone. She smiled thinking that one day she would make both parents proud of her!

_Tattoonie_

Luke's friends, if you can call them that, were giving him a small party. The only one that Luke actually knew was his friend was Biggs Darklighter. Biggs didn't like Luke at first when they were kids, but once he got to know him, they became fast friends. Biggs protected Luke from Fixer all the time for Fixer didn't like Luke for some reason, but for now, everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Hey thanks again for the party guys! It's really great!" Luke said to everyone.

"No problem Luke." Biggs said to him.

Luke picked up another drink that was provided to them by the barkeeper in the local cantina. He made sure that it was non-alcoholic drinks for them, for he didn't want to get in trouble with the local Imperial officer that was station in Anchorhead. It was rumored that he was sympathetic towards the Rebel Alliance, but there was never any proof of that. Luke saw the time, and knew he had to go.

"Listen guys, I have to go now. Thanks again for the party though, I did enjoy it!" He told them as he was heading out the door.

As he was heading towards his speeder, he thought he saw someone waiting for him.

"Hello young Luke." Ben Kenobi said to him.

"Hello Ben. It's been a while since I've last seen you. How've you been?" He asked 'Ben'.

"I'm just fine Luke. I wanted to wish you a happy Life Day." Ben said to Luke with a sad smile on his face.

"Is there anything wrong Ben?"

"No, it's just that you reminded me of someone at your age." Ben said with sadness.

"You miss him, don't you?" Luke asked.

"I do indeed. But now is not the time to dwell on the past. I have to get home before I missed wishing you a happy Life Day." Ben said before leaving for his home in the desert.

"Wait Ben. I can give you a lift to your home, and then head back to the farm afterwards." Luke said to him while smiling.

"Thank you Luke. I hope that I won't get you into trouble with your aunt and uncle now." Ben said in a concerned voice.

"Nope. I'll just tell them that I gave a friend a ride home because he had too much to carry by himself. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru tell me all the time that I should help others when they need it." Luke replied.

"That reminds me of how my lost friend was at times. Always thinking of others before himself when he wasn't getting into trouble." Ben said with a wistful memory of Anakin now.

Anakin would help others without the approval of the Jedi Council, but it turned out for the best anyway. Luke helped Ben with his packages and they both got into the speeder. Ben smiled at Luke from time to time, knowing that he was looking at a younger version of Anakin now. Too bad he fell to the Dark Side and helped Palpatine destroy the Jedi. He was going to do his best to make sure that doesn't happen to Luke now. For if his other brother or sister failed, then Luke would be the remaining hope for the galaxy at large.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy at work and very sick as well. **** Hope to update more now that I'm starting to get better. This will be coming to an end soon, and would love feedback on whether the sequel should be either time-travel or not. Let me know what you think on this, it is greatly appreciated. Hope everyone has a great day now!**

_Manaan – 2 Months after Jillian Left_

18 year old Brian was still sulking after Jillian had left Manaan two months ago. Or as he like to call it 'The day his heart got ripped out.' Both his mother and aunt tried to reassure him that he would find someone else in his life. Of course this make him feel better! He kept saying that the two of them belonged together, and no one else could take her place.

It all started when Governor Piett came home early one night and found the two of them in her room doing something that should have waited until they were married! He wanted to shoot him on the spot for this, but he calmed himself down after the yelling he had done! Brian was lucky that his mother and aunt had talked him out of putting him into detention for this.

"Sweetie, try to eat something now. Your breakfast is getting cold." His mother said to him.

"I'm not really hungry now mom. I may just grab something before classes begin." He said while looking at the 'breakfast' his mother made him.

He thanked the Maker that his aunt Soka did a lot of the cooking, otherwise he didn't know how he would have survived this long! He grabbed his datapads, and headed out the door. Soka came out of her room a short time later and sat down to a cup of caff.

"I see Brian left already. How was he this morning?" She asked Ami.

"Still the same. I hope that he snaps out of this soon, it's depressing to see him like this." Ami said.

"I remember when your husband was the same way during the Clone Wars. He couldn't wait to get back home to you." She told her not mentioning Anakin's name in case someone was listening in on them.

Padme smiled at the memories of those nights that Anakin came home from the front lines and then became sullen. Ahsoka still consoled Padme when she brought up Anakin. They then set about their usual routines and discussed what was going to be for dinner that night. Padme went to work, while Ahsoka prepped up the workout area for her and Brian, and then did the shopping for the week. Hopefully Brian would snap out of his funk and concentrate on his Jedi training.

_Alderaan_

"Mother, I can't to be in the same quadrant much less the same room with him." Leia said to her mother.

"But Leia, he's going to be ruling the Hapes Cluster one day. And that would mean a lot of political influence for both parties involved." Her mother reminded her.

"I don't like him mother. Why can't you see that? I want to marry someone that will make me happy, and not want the name of Organa attached to him." Leia told her mother.

Breha just sighed at Leia. She knew Leia was right, but still, to be married to the future ruler of the Hapes Cluster would be a plus to anyone. Granted that the future ruler was not that great with anything he's done so far, but that didn't mean that he would stay that way forever. They then talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Leia was going to see about telling her father that she was going to run for Senator of Alderaan while her mother backed her up. Both parents didn't like the idea of it, but once Leia's mind was made up, there was no stopping her. Just like her real parents before her.

_Tattoonie_

Beru was preparing the evening meal, wondering if one day her nephew would find a young lady and married her. It wasn't that there were no girls on Tattoonie, but a lot of them for some reason didn't appeal to Luke. It broke her heart everytime that Luke would mention about joining the Academy and leave Tattoonie, for she loved him very much!

If he did leave, she prayed to the Maker that his father didn't find him and turn him into a servant for the Emperor. That frightened her very much as it did Owen! They did their best in raising him to a Moisture Farmer like his uncle, but he had too much of his father in him. It scared them at times for even though he was told not to use his 'gifts', he did at times when something happened that required him to do so.

She then saw the two of them coming in from the fields, and of course arguing over Luke wanting to go to the Academy. His friends Biggs and Tank left not too long ago, and Luke had wanted to go as well, but Owen told him after the Harvest. Luke wasn't happy with that answer and said that he wanted to submit his application before then. Beru knew that Owen was doing his best to protect Luke from both the Emperor and his father, but would eventually leave one day, and there was nothing he was going to do about it. For now though, they were happy to be a family none the less and made the best of things that came from the day to day living that they did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, if anyone has watched the show 'Pawn Stars' on the History Channel, then you will know who the people are! LOL! Just read and see how my character 'acquired' the Lightsaber Crystals that he needs to build his Lightsaber! LOL! Enjoy!**

_Manaan_

19 year old Brian Skywalker had seen the crystals he needed to build his Lightsaber in the Pawn Shop the other day. Even though he wasn't ready to build it yet, he figured that he should have them anyway. He learned from his aunt Soka that the Force has a strong influence on the weak-minded, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to get the crystals at a lower price.

He saw that it was just Chumlee over by the case where the crystals were at, and decided to make his move. He went over looking at the Blue and Purple crystals, and could not decide which one to buy. They were going for one thousand credits each! He only had fifty credits since he had to buy parts to repair his swoop bike from the last race he was in. Plus, he bought his mother a nice gift for her Life Day not too long ago. He went up to the counter and started to talk to Chumlee.

"Hey Chumlee, how's going?" He asked.

"Not too bad today. What brings you here?" Chumlee asked.

"My two legs!" Brian said before laughing.

"That's funny. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sure thing. Can I see the two crystals here?" Brian asked him.

"I don't see why not. Just don't let the Old Man find out though. He will get mad." Chumlee told Brian.

"It'll be our secret." Brian said while smiling.

Chumlee took the crystals out and placed them on the counter. Brian picked them both up to look at them, and felt the Force flowing through them like his aunt had shown him. The Force was strong with them both, and knew he had to have them both. He placed them back on the counter, and Chumlee was going to put them away, but Brian stopped him.

"How much for both crystals Chumlee?" Brian asked.

"They would be two thousand credits for the two of them." Chumlee replied.

Brian decided to use the Force to get them for the price he could afford.

"How about you sell them to me for five credits each?" Brian said while using the Force on Chumlee.

"How about I sell them to you for five credits each." Chumlee said, repeating Brian's word.

"That sounds fine Chumlee. I'll buy them for five credits each." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Follow me so I can ring this up for you." Chumlee said while still under the influence of the Force.

They went over to the register, and Chumlee rung up a sale total of ten credits for the crystals. Brian left before the influence wore off of Chumlee and before anyone else found out what the crystals were sold for! Brian could hear a lot of screaming from the three owners once they found out what Chumlee had done. Lucky, Brian had made sure that the recording devices were shut off before going in so they could not see who it was that the crystals were sold to, and he made Chumlee forget, which wasn't too hard, that it was Brian that he sold the crystals to!

He went home and put the crystals in a safe place along with the other parts that he had to build his saber. There were parts that he still needed, but it would take time to find them and to make sure that they were in working order. He knew it would most likely take another year by the time his Life Day came, but it would be worth it! He still wished that 'Furface' Piett hadn't taken command of a Star Destroyer and moved his family off world. He missed Jillian very, and hopefully one day find her again!


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for reading the prequel here for it is coming to an end now. **** But rest assure, I will be working on the sequel next, but not sure to whether to make it time-travel or not. Input would be great for this, for I have a couple of ideas for it right now. Please pm me with what you would like to read through my profile. **** Hope everyone has a great New Year now. May the Reading with You!**

_Manaan – Two days before getting the message from Bail Organa_

Brian was putting the swoop bike back together after the 'accident' that happened last week. He knew that there was cheating going on the Swoop Races, but could not prove it! As he was repairing his bike, he felt his mother and aunt coming to see him. He loved them both, but wished at times they would give him some space. He just wished that Jillian was still here with him, for she was like a part of him that he could not explain. He was shook out of his thoughts when Soka spoke to him.

"Hey kiddo, I see you're working on your bike." She said to him.

"Yeah, I have to get her ready for the race in two days time." He replied.

"I just wish that you won't do this. It scares me everytime you do this. It reminds me of your father everytime he would do something reckless." His mother told him.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Besides, I wish that I could prove that there is cheating going on here, but too bad the officials on most likely taking bribes as well." He said with some anger in his voice and his eyes turning slightly grey.

Both women saw this, and grew concern that he would start using the Dark Side like Anakin had done so long ago, and still to this very day!

"Hey, let's grab something to eat and talk about what you're going to do once you're done with your 'training'" Soka said to him while referring to his Jedi training.

Brian's eyes turned back to their natural brown color at the mention of food, for he would need his strength and training when he would face both the Emperor and Darth Vader for what they had done to the galaxy for the last twenty years! He would especially make Darth Vader pay for what he had done to his father when he killed him!

He then put his bike and tools away in his garage, and cleaned up a bit. They headed over to their favorite diner for some lunch. As they ate, both his mother and aunt started talking about his wanting to be in the race in two days time.

"Brian, I just wish that you wouldn't do this race. It's too dangerous for you to do this." His mother told him yet again from when he first started swoop racing.

"You should consider this, for if anything happened to you, there may be no one stop both the Emperor and Vader." Soka said in a whispered voice.

"Look, I'm twenty years old and I don't need you to give me permission to race now. I've done this now for a couple of years and have yet to have a serious accident. I know what I'm doing." He told them both.

The two women looked at each other, and knew that he was right, but it still wasn't safe for him to race. They then saw the big grin on his face, and they knew he had them beat! He was able to use the same smile that Anakin used to get his way all the time, and it showed now! They rolled their eyes and agreed to this, but under the condition that this would be the last time he would race.

He agreed to this, for he sensed that his destiny was for something greater than swoop racing. He trained many years with his aunt in the ways of the Jedi, and wished that his father was here to be proud of him. But Vader made sure that his father was never around now, and Vader and the Emperor would pay dearly for what they had done to his family and the galaxy.

They talked some more about the race, and that he had to be careful for the future depended on him living and defeating the Sith once and for all! Both Padme and Ahsoka did not know if Luke and Leia had received any training, for if they did not, then it would fall onto both he and Ahsoka if Master's Yoda and Obi-Wan were not still alive to help out.

Both women did not mentioned that Brian had a brother and sister, for if either Vader or the Emperor found them, they would either be turned or destroyed by them, and they could not afford for that to happen! They continued with their lunch and talked about many things before heading to the shops to buy a few things for themselves. Little did they realize that after the race in two days their lives will be changed by a message from Bail Organa.

**Sorry for not putting Luke and Leia in here, but we all have an idea of what the events for them happen before they all meet up on the Death Star. If anyone read Star Wars long ago, then you will know that Luke had gone to Anchor head when Leia's ship was attacked and met up with his friend Biggs in Fixer's garage. Love to hear what you think what the sequel will be. I have a couple of ideas right now, but love input from everyone to see what you think should happen. Have a great day now, and a Happy and Safe New Year!**


End file.
